De schaduw van Cresselia
by grovyle the thief lover
Summary: Ik wil Flying Dragonite bedanken voor haar inspiratie voor dit verhaal. Haar verhaal "Pokemon the paralyzed planet" heeft mij geïnspireerd dit verhaal te maken. Het is een beetje een achtergrond verhaal over Darkrai. Net als Flying dragonite geloof ik dat Darkrai niet totaal slecht is. maar waarom is hij dan zo geworden! begint voor en eindigt naar de SL van PMD T/D/S
1. Chapter 1: de schaduw van Cresselia

_De schaduw van cresselia _

_Ik wil Flying Dragonite bedanken voor haar inspiratie voor dit verhaal. Haar verhaal "Pokemon the paralyzed planet" heeft mij geïnspireerd dit verhaal te maken. Het is een beetje een achtergrondverhaal over Darkrai. Net als Flying dragonite geloof ik dat Darkrai niet totaal slecht is. maar waarom is hij dan zo geworden? Dit is mij theorie, en ook zal ik vertellen over hoe het verder gaat met Darkrai na het einde van het spel "explorers of Time,darkness en Sky" _

_zonder verder oponthoud, hier komt het verhaal. _

**Hoofdstuk 1: de schaduw van Cresselia**

Het was weer een gewone dag in de hall van het begin. Arceus hield alle Legendarische pokemon in de gaten die aan het werk waren, en lette ook op of er op aarde niks verkeerd ging. Hij glimlachte in zichzelf toen hij zag dat alles goed ging. hij had er goed aan gedaan de Legendarische pokemon te maken als baken van hoop.

"Jammer dat ik dat niet van alle Legendarische pokemon kan zeggen"

dacht hij terwijl hij keek naar Darkrai die met zijn tweelingzus Cresselia aan het praten was. Cresselia was de pokemon van de maan. ze was een lieve pokemon die altijd bereid van andere te helpen. Helaas, toen Arceus Cresselia creëerde kreeg hij ook haar tegenpool erbij. Darkrai was de nachtmerrie pokemon en was precies het tegenovergestelde van Cresselia, in en in slecht.

**TENMINSTE DAT IS WAS ARCEUS DACHT**

wat Arceus niet wist was dat Darkrai ook een deel goed in hem had waar niemand van af wist, een deel dat hij altijd verborg voor Arceus en alle andere pokemon als hij bij hen in de buurt kwam.

**en soms, HEEL soms**, droomde darkrai was een plek waar iedereen lief en aardig voor hem was en respect voor hem zou hebben. Toen hij pas geboren was had hij altijd met Cresselia gespeeld en de 2 hadden het altijd kunnen vinden met elkaar. Maar terwijl ze opgroeide werd het verschil tussen hen hem pijnlijk duidelijk. Arceus was altijd lief voor Cresselia en gaf haar altijd was ze wilde hebben. Maar als hij om iets vroeg kreeg hij een gemene blik en soms een grauw en een snauw.

na een poosje raakte darkrai wel gewend aan deze oneerlijke behandeling. Maar met de jaren dat hij groter werd, begonnen de andere legendarische pokemon ook nog eens onaardig tegen hem te doen. En tot overmaat van ramp deed arceus er niks aan.

**Darkrai's POV **

"waarom zou hij? hij heeft mij er nooit bij willen hebben? Ik ben gewoon een niemand"

dacht hij terwijl hij probeerde een paar oran bessen te plukken. Hij had enorme honger, want meestal zorgde de andere legendarische Pokemon ervoor dat er voor hem bar weinig overschoot. Hij had een lekkere oranbessenstruik gevonden, en net toen hij er een naar zijn mond wilde brengen, schoot er een flits blauw langs hem heen en was de oranbes verdwenen.

**"HÉ, DIE WILDE IK OPETEN!"**

Zei ik met een boze blik op Latios die de orangbes triomfantelijk in zijn hand hield.

"En nu is hij van mij! en daar kan je lekker niks aan doen!"

Zei hij terwijl hij de bes met smaak opat.

"jammie dat was inderdaad een hele lekkere bes"

Zei hij met een valse blik op mij.

"misschien moet ik de andere maar even roepen, die willen vast ook wel zo'n lekkere bes proeven"

Ik keek naar de grond, want ik wist dat hij de daad bij het woord zou voegen en alle andere zou roepen, dan zou er voor mij niks overschieten.

"alsjeblieft, geef me er tenminste 1, ik heb echt heel erge honger"

Smeekte ik voorzichtig. Ik wist al lang dat het zinloos was om te smeken om een beetje voedsel extra, maar ik wilde het toch proberen.

**"JONGENS! LEKKERE BESSENSTRUIK HIER!" **

meteen nadat Latios dat had geroepen kwamen alle legendarische pokemon aanrennen.

"Alleen een struik? Of hangen er ook nog bessen aan?"

Grapte mew. Celebi en een paar andere jongere legendarische pokemon lachte om die grap, andere lachte een beetje overdreven omdat ze deze pokemon (hoe jong ze ook waren) niet kwaad wilde zien.

"hé allemaal, wat doet die griezel hier?"

vroeg Groundon ineens met een kwade blik op mij. Ik keek naar de grond, Ik wist dat de meeste mensen en pokemon vooral bang voor me waren vanwege mijn uiterlijk. Maar tot nog toe had niemand er echt een valse opmerking over gemaakt.

"wel, hij vond deze struik, goed dat ik hem heb ingepikt voor hij alles zelf opgegeten"

ze Latios met een valse grijns naar mij. Ik keek weg om te verbergen dat ik bijna aan het huilen was.

"ja alsof ik al die bessen had op kunnen eten in me eentje, ik wilde er alleen 1 of 2 om mijn honger te stillen"

dacht ik terwijl ik toekeek hoe de andere zich nu tegoed deden aan de bessen die IK had gevonden. op dit moment haten ik hen echt. Het liefste zou ik hen allemaal vermoorden! dacht ik boos terwijl de struik steeds leger en leger begon te raken.

"**DEZE ORANBESSEN ZIJN ECHT DE LEKKERSTE BESSEN DIE IK OOIT HEB GEPROEFD!" **

Zei mew terwijl hij een cirkeltje in de lucht maakte van blijdschap. Hierbij viel er een bes uit zijn hand, deze ene bes rolde naar mijn voet. Zo snel als ik kon pakte ik de bes op en stopte hem in mijn mond. Een traan rolde over mijn wang toen ik besefte dat dit **INDERDAAD**. de lekkerste bessenstruik was van de hele regio. Het was erg jammer dat ik er maar 1 van zou proeven, want ik had enorme honger.

op het moment dat ik de bes op had keek mew me aan. Ik wilde het liefst naar hem glimlachen, maar ik wist dat dit toch weer verkeerd vallen. Maar die gedachte was nog niet koud of Mew glimlachte naar mij en liet nog een bes vallen, ook deze rolde naar me toe en ook deze at ik met smaak op. Dit herhaalde zich een paar keer tot de struik leeg was. Alle legendarische pokemon gingen weer terug naar hun post nu, de bessen waren op en er was voor de rest niks meer te doen. Toen iedereen weg was kwam Mew ineens naar me toe.

"was het lekker, darkrai?"

vroeg ze vriendelijker dan ik had verwacht. Ik knikte en lag een hand op mijn buik als teken dat ik genoeg heb gegeten. Mew glimlachte opnieuw en lag haar kleine hand op mijn grotere.

"Ik weet zeker dat ze het niet zo menen, ze weten gewoon niet beter"

Zei ze met een blik op de ruggen van de andere legendarische pokemon die op weg waren naar hun werk. Ik keek ook naar hen en zuchtte eens diep.

"Misschien, maar het word er niet beter op!"

Mew deed haar mond open om opnieuw wat te zeggen, maar juist op dat moment kwam Mewtwo naar ons toe.

"He mew, Arceus heeft alle legendarische pokemon..."

Hij stopte midden in zijn zin toen hij zag dat ik nog altijd bij haar was en dat we onze handen nog steeds in elkaar hadden.

"wat heb je nu weer van haar nodig freakshow?"

Zei hij met een felle blik op mij. Ik kromp ineen en probeerde aan een rede te denken dat ik hier was met Mew, **ALLEEN **met mew, maar ik kon nergens aan denken.

"He jongens! moet je zien! freakshow hier gaat nu zelfs zover om aan eten te komen dat hij kleine kinderen gaat inpalmen met zijn slechte krachten!"

Alle andere legendarische pokemon kwamen weer terug. Ik werd rood van oor tot oor ( en ja ik heb ook gewoon oren) omdat iedereen nu zag dat Mew mijn handen vast had.

"Hij palmt me helemaal niet in, Ik wilde alleen weten of hij wel in orde was, hij stond zo voor zich uit te staren"

Zei Mew voorzichtig, maar het had al geen zin meer. Alle andere legendarische pokemon kwamen in een kring om me heen staan, klaar voor een aanval.

"Misschien moeten we freakshow hier maar eens een lesje leren dat hij niet snel meer zal vergeten"

Zei Kyorgre met een valse blik op groudon, die ook vals grijnsde. Ik trachtte nu weg te komen uit hun grip, maar alle sterke legendarische pokemon stonden in een kring om mee heen, er was geen uitweg meer. Mew keek vanachter uit de kring toe met tranen in haar lichte ogen. Ik had de kleine pokemon nog nooit zien huilen, normaal was ze altijd hyperactief, vrolijk, zorgeloos. Nu keek ze me aan met tranen in haar ogen, terwijl de andere pokemon flink op mij in ramde _met roar of time, hyper beam, Power Gem _en _dark force_. Ik trachtte zoveel mogelijk aanvallen van hen te ontwijken, maar ik was niet snel genoeg. Het resultaat van de vele aanvallen in een keer en het feit dat ik niet snel genoeg was om alles te ontwijken resulteerde in het feit dat ik bloedend en uitgeput op de grond viel.

"**DARKRAI NEE!" **

schreeuwde mew wanhopig, dit was het laaste dat ik hoorde, daarna werd alles om me heen donker...

wha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha einderlijk een cliffhanger! de volgende keer horen jullie of Darkrai gered zal worden door mew of dat hij totaal zal worden vernietigd!

tot snel!


	2. Chapter 2: Mew the reddende engel

hoofdstuk 2: Mew de reddende engel

_**Mew's dagboek waarin elke te gekke nieuwe dag word beschreven yeeey!**_

_Darky kwam in een heel vervelend naar gevecht terecht omdat ik hem aan wat te snacken had geholpen, niet yeey. maar nu zal ik het weer goed met hem gaan maken door zijn wonden te verzorgen. Ik weet dat Arcy heeft verboden om lief te zijn voor darky, maar ik ga het lekker toch doen! Darky ziet er misschien een beetje eng uit, maar ik zie er zelf ook eng uit als mewtwieme weer eens door de wc probeerde te trekken! (details hierover komen later) _

_daarom vind ik het niet lief van arcy dat hij darky zo pijn doet! _

_In elk geval is darky nu met mij hier op me kamer. zucht, hij is zo schattig als hij slaapt, en hij is helamaal niet zo eng als alle andere zeggen. Hij ligt mey zijn hand tegen zijn gezicht aan, net alsof hij op zijn duim aan het zuigen is. Maar misschien is dit wel zo aangezien ik niet precies weet waar zijn mond zit. _

_Darky ziet er wel uit alsof hij erg ziek is, en hij is ook zo mager, omdat Arcy hem niet genoeg nachtmerries laat eten, dat komt omdat Arcy niet wil dat darky te dicht bij de mensen komt omdat de mensen vaak bang zijn van Darky, waarom weet ik niet precies, maar ik denk dat ze gewoon een beetje gek zijn. _

_Oo jee darky is wakker, ik kan er beter voor zorgen dat hij blijft liggen want anders krijgt hij nog meer last van zijn wonden, Groundy en de anderen hebben hem er flink van langs gegeven dat moet ik ze nageven, maar het zou leuker zijn als ze eens een beetje lief voor Darky waren want Darky kan er ook niks aan doen dat hij is zoals hij is... nou ja, de enige daar daar wat aan kan doen is Arcy, en zolang hij niks doet zal ik het maar proberen. _

_-einde pagina- _

**Darkrai's POV**

"oef mijn hoofd, wat is er gebeurd met me?"

Ik keek om zich heen en zag dat ik in de kamer van Mew was. De kleine roze kat-pokemon zweefde boven hem en maakte cirkeltjes in de lucht.

"yeeeeey, je bent wakker! hoe is het met je? heb je veel pijn?"

ik bracht mijn hand naar mijn hoofd en liet hem meteen weer zakken toen een knetterende pijn door mijn arm trok. Mew kwam meteen naast me zitten met een natte doek vreef ze voorzichtig over mijn arm.

"groundy, mewtwie en de rest hebben je flink te grazen genomen, ik help je een beetje van je wonden af en misschien kunnen we dan een poosje gaan spelen in candyland"

Ik keek naar kijn arm en zag nu ook dat er een aantal lelijke wonden op mijn armen zaten, Dit was het werk van de andere legendaries? waarom doen ze dat? wat hebben ze toch tegen me?

"Kom op darky! je bent zo weer de oude in Candyland! yeeeeeeey candy!"

Opnieuw probeerde ik mijn klauwvormige handen op mijn oren te leggen. het geluid dat mew produceerde als ze hyper was was echt heel erg irritand luid.

"Mew, gewoon een vraagje he? heeft Mewtwo je weer eens toegestaan koffie te drinken?"

Mew keek me verbaast aan. De laatste keer dat Mewtwo haar had toegestaan een beetje van dit menselijke vocht te drinken had hij geprobeerd haar door de wc te spoelen omdat hij helemaal gek van haar werd. Sinds dien heeft Arceus iedereen verboden om Mew nog koffie te voeren, natuurlijk zijn er altijd Legendaries die daar lak aan hebben en het toch doen, gewoon omdat ze het lollig vinden om te zien wat er gebeurd.

"Nope, Arcy verstopt het voor me, maar ik heb het lekker toch gevonden en stiekem wat genomen!"

Zei ze terwijl ze een dubbele salto in de lucht maakte. Ik zuchte en probeerde op te staan, het liefste wilde ik weer doorgaan met mijn werk, maar ik was zwaar gewond en hierdoor was ik niet in staat om ook maar een stap te zetten.

"Kom op, ik maak die wonden schoon, dan voel je je vast een stuk beter"

De rest van de dag moest ik van Mew in bed blijven om uit te rusten.

"Morgen, als je je beter voelt, gaan we in Candy land spelen"

Zei ze vrolijk terwijl ze nog een paar salto's in de lucht maakte. Ik zuchte en ging gehoorzaam liggen, morgen zou dus een lange dag worden, of ik moest faken dat ik nog te zwak was om mee te gaan. Ik moet toegeven dat ik me nog steeds erg moe voel, niet alleen omdat de andere me flink te grazen hebben genomen, maar ook omdat ik van Arceus nauwelijks genoeg te eten krijg om mezelf overeind te houden. Ontdanks het tekord aan eten viel ik al snel in slaap.

_-Darkrai's nachtmerrie-_

_Ik sta bovenop Temperol Tower, het middelpunt van de tijd en de plek waar Dialga woont. Boven me is de lucht een mengeling van rood en zwart. Ik kan bij dit zicht een grijns niet onderdrukken. _

_"Alles loopt perfect volgens plan, de toren zal vallen en dan zal ik de baas zijn over de toekomst" _

_zei een stem in mijn hoofd tegen mij. Niet veel later (handig dat je in dromen tijd sneller kan laten lopen dan gewoonlij) zag ik inderdaad de toren vallen en stond in in een wereld van permanente duisternis. Dialga was hierin niet meer dan een schim van wat hij vroeger was. Primal Dialga, was de harteloze, zieloze 2de baas van de duistere wereld. Hij dacht dat hij de enige baas was van deze wereld maar dat had hij mooi verkeerd. in feite was __**IK **__de enige baas van deze trieste wereld. Dialga en zijn slaafje Dusknoir waren alleen maar een hulpmiddel om relschoppers in bedwang te houden! _

_"Wow, ben ik dit echt die dit allemaal denkt?" _

_Ik probeerde mijn andere zelf aan te kijken (wat best wel lastig is aangezien dromen niet altijd doen wat jij wil) maar dit lukte niet. Ik keek om me heen en zag dat van de wereld die ik had gezien vanuit de hall of Origen nog maar weinig over was. Alles was permanent donker, er waaide geen wind, de seizoenen waren ook voorgoed verdwenen, er was niet meer genoeg drinkwater en voedsel voor iedereen, en alle pokemon deden alsof ze ineens allemaal vijand van elkaar waren. _

_"ik hoop maar dat dit niet een van die dromen is die uitkomt want dat zou niet best zijn voor deze..." _

_-Einde droom-_

"Darky! Darkyyyyyy! word wakker! het is ochtent!"

Ik opende mijn ogen en zag dat Mew boven me hing nog geen 2 meter van mijn gezicht vandaan.

"**MEW! IK WAS AAN HET DROMEN!" **

gromde ik terwijl ik de slaap uit mijn ogen vreef. Ik herinnerde me de beelde voor het eerst helder als kristall.

"OOOOh wat leuk zeg! was het een mooie droom? kwam ik er in voor?"

Mew cirkelde om me heen terwijl hij al deze vragen stelde. Zonder wat te zeggen stond ik op en liep de kamer uit. Ik was Mew erg dankbaar dat hij me vanacht had opgevangen, maar ik moest weten waar deze droom vandaan kwam, Misschien was dit Arceus zijn manier om me iets te vertellen.

Arceus was zoals gewoonlijk in zijn kantoor bezig met van alles en nog wat. In een glaze bol keek hij naar de legendarische pokemon die op aarde bezig waren met hun gewoonlijke werk (het bewaken van de mensen en de pokemon die er leefde) Ik maakte mezelf met een kuchje bekend. Arceus keerde zich niet om en bleef in de glaze bol kijken naar Dialga die bezig was met wat lichte herstelwerkzaamheden aan temporal tower.

"wat wil je darkrai?"

de verveelde toon in zijn stem verraden al dat hij wist wat ik ging vragen. Ik ging naast hem staan en keek met een glazige blik naar Dialga en Temporal tower. het idee dat ik daar iets mee zou gaan doen en daarmee honderde, nee misschien wel duizende pokemon en mensen zou laten lijden maakte me ziek en tegelijk deed het me ook wel goed, het idee dat ik een wereld zou hebben om over te heersen en waar iedereen lief een aardig voor me zou zijn gaf me een warm gevoel.

**"Ik weet waar je aan denkt darkrai, haal je maar niks in je hoofd!" **

zei de stem van Arceus ineens keihard in mijn hoofd. Ik keek hem verbaast aan, en besefte toen pas dat Arceus een psykick type was, en dus ook de kracht had om mijn gedachten te lezen.

_"Ik haat het als die psykick types dat doen!" _

Dacht ik terwijl ik mijn moed bijeen raapte om die ene vraag te stellen die op het puntje van mijn tong lag ( en ja Darkrai heeft hoogstwaarschijnlijk ook gewoon een mond en een tong, al weet ik niet precies waar die zit)

"die droom van vanacht...gaat die uitkomen?"

Arceus keek me neidig aan. Ik wist niet zeker of hij hiermee bedoelde dat hij niet wist over welke droom ik het had of dat hij dit liever niet wilde zeggen. Ik probeerde daarom mijn aandacht maar weer te richten op Dialga die nu druk in de weer was met het onderhoud aan Temporal tower. Hij vloog om de toren heen en gebruikte zijn Roar of time om hier en daar wat dingen te veranderen. Ik had verwacht dat Arceus me binnen nu en 3 minuten de deur zou wijzen, hierdoor keek dan ook vreemd op toen ik Arceus ineens andwoord hoorde geven op mijn vraag.

"Je droom zal uitkomen, tenzij jij besluit dat niet te doen, wat wel verstandig zou zijn.."

deze laatse woorden klonken in mijn oren als een dreigement, daarom keek ik Arceus niet meer aan en maakte ik me zo snel als ik kon uit de voeten, terug naar de slaapkamer van Mew.

Je zal je misschien afvragen waarom ik terug ging naar mew? Waarom ging ik niet aan het werk zoals ik normaal gesproken zou hebben gedaan? Wel, Ik was mew nog wat verschuldigd nadat ze me gister had geholpen. Ik kan me echt een waslijst aan ergenissen bedenken als ik aan Mew denk, Maar nu ze me heeft gered van die andere legendaries zie ik haar ineens in een heel ander licht. Voor het eerst ervaarde ik wat ik nu ervaar, liefde... dit was de eerste dat iemand werkelijk om me leek te geven, en het voelde echt geweldig.

Mew keek me af en toe aan en heel soms zag ik een lichte blos op haar roze wangen. Ik bloosde ook een beetje toen ik dat zag "_ze is echt heel schattig met die blosjes op haar wangen" _dacht ik terwijl ik een bal opraapte en er een trap tegen gaf. We waren nu al een tijdje in Candyland aan het spelen, ik heb geen idee hoe lang want er is hier geen klok, maar ik denk dat het elk moment tijd kon zijn voor lunch en dan moest ik zorgen dat alles klaar was.

Mew leek dit ook in de gaten te hebben want plotseling waren we weer in de hall of Origen. De grote wandklok die in elk van onze kamers hing ( al heb ik de mijne gemold omdat hij licht gaf in het donker) gaf aan dat het al 5 over 1 in de middag was! ik had het eten al lang op tafel moeten hebben!

zo snel als ik kon rende ik naar de keuken en begon bessen te pakken. Mew rende achter me aan en leviteerde een aantal bakken met bessen naar de tafel. Ik keek haar verbaast aan. Mew glimlachte naar me en zonder verder nog wat te zeggen begon ze met te helpen met de voorbereidingen van de maaltijd.

**"HEE MISBAKSEL! KOMT DAT ETEN NOG OF NIET!" **

hoorde ik Groundon roepen vanuit de eetzaal, die naast de keuken lag. Ik keek op en zag dat iedereen in de eetzaal zat te wachten tot ik klaar was.

"het komt er meteen aan!"

Ik maakte zo snel als ik kon de schalen met bessen klaar. Doordat ik alles zo snel mogelijk klaar moest hebben lette ik niet helemaal goed op wat ik in de schalen deed. Toen ik de schalen naar een tijdje einderlijk op tafel zetten kreeg ik niks dan vuile blikken.

"Bah ik hou helemaal niet van Lum bessen!"

Gromde Groundon. De andere zaten ook te mopperen omdat ik de verkeerde bessen in de schalen had gedaan. Mew keek me aan met een verdrietige blik, ze had geholpen zo goed als ze kon maar ook zei had de tijd vergeten.

"het spijt me, het zal niet nog eens gebeuren"

zei ik zo nederig als mogelijk. De andere legendarische pokemon geloofde er niks van, gelukkig stond Mew nu ook op en kwam naast me staan.

"Jongens, Darkrai kon hier niks aan doen, Ik moet echt nog eens een Klok meenemen naar Candyland"

Zei ze met een glimlachje naar mij. "_Ik laat je hier niet alleen voor opdraaien" _bedoelde ze met dat lachje. Ik glimlachte terug als teken dat ik haar erg dankbaar was voor haar hulp. Natuurlijk viel dit bij de andere weer eens verkeerd want ik zag Mewtwo al geleik weer naar me kijken met een blik die (als blikken konden doden) me permanent van kant had gemaakt.

"waarom was hij met jou in Candyland dan?"

snauwde mewtwo met een afkeurende blik op mij. Ik deed nu een paar stappen terug en verstopte mijn gezicht achter Mew's Rug.

"omdat ik dat van hem vroeg nadat ik gister voor zijn wonden heb gezorgd na dat "verzetje" van jullie"

Mew keek nu vooral naar Mewtwo, want hij was de gene die het gevecht had begonnen. Mewtwo bloosde een beetje en keek meteen weer met een neidige blik naar Darkrai.

"maak deze spreuk ongedaan jij monster"

Snauwde hij ineens. De andere legendarische pokemon keken Mewtwo nu aan met een niet begrijpende blik. Wat bedoelde Mewtwo hiermee? Dacht hij werkelijk dat IK mew onder een soort vloek hield dan?

"Jij bent de enige die zo laag gaat dat je een kind betrekt met dit soort dingen"

Ik keek naar de grond en probeerde een manier te bedenken om hiermee weg te komen. Ineens was Mew het zat want ineens stond ze voor me met haar armen weid gesperd.

"**IK BEN NIET BEHEKST! EN KAP MET DARKRAI OVERAL VAN TE BESCHULDIGEN!" **

riep ze terwijl ze mijn arm teder beetpakte. ik liep rood aan terwijl ze me heel voorzichtig meenam naar mijn plek en me ook een schaaltje bessen gaf. "dank je Mew, ik..." ik keek een beetje verlegen naar de grond, niemand had me ooit op deze manier behandeld. Alle andere Legendarische pokemon keken naar Mew met een vuile blik. Nadat Mew het voor me had opgenomen waren ze allemaal in de veronderstelling dat ik Mew onder een of andere vloek had gezet,

"denk je niet dat het beter is dat je even met de anderen gaat zitten en mij aan me lot overlaat? jeweetwel, zodat ze denken dat de (vloek ) is doorbroken"

Zei ik voorzichtig. Mew keek me rustig aan vanachter haar schaaltje. Zei had wat extra Lum bessen in haar schaaltje gedaan die Groundon had weggegooid, en nu zat ze met haar gezicht letterlijk en figuurlijk IN de kom om alles op te eten. "Yeeeeeey Lum bessen" zei ze met een grote glimlacht. Plots keek ze me vuil aan.

"Wat doe ik hier met jou?" Vroeg ze ineens heel luid zodat iedereen het hoorde. Ik keek haar verbaast aan, Ik snapte eerst niet wat ze bedoelde, maar toen snapte ik het, ze deed alsof de Lum bessen de vloek hadden verbroken. "IK eeeeehm, wel eeeeehm" stamelde ik terwijl ik naar de grond keek. Ineens voelde ik een harde vlakke hand tegen me wang. Ik keek verbaast op, Mew...die al deze tijd zo lief voor me was geweest, had me ineens een klap gegeven! Ik keek haar een beetje vuil aan "acteren is goed maar denk je niet dat dat een beetje overdreven was?" Probeerde ik met die blik te zeggen. "sorry, ik ging iets te ver op in het acteren" zei de verontschuldigende blik die ze me daarna gaf.

De anderen kwamen nu weer om me heen staan. Mew glimlachte naar me en ging rustig weer aan de tafel zitten. De anderen keken me nog heel even vuil aan en gingen toen ook maar weer zitten. Het was dat Arceus nu in de ruimte was, want anders hadden ze me vast opnieuw de volle laag gegeven. Niet dat Arceus me had geholpen al hadden ze me wel aangevallen.

Na het eten ging ik maar weer gewoon aan het werk. Omdat ik de hele ochtend met Mew had gespeeld was ik heel erg achter geraakt met de klusjes die ik dagelijks moest opknappen. Zo snel als ik kon begon ik de bedden op te maken op de kamers van de anderen. normaal gesproken Ik had mijn eigen bed al opgemaakt toen ik wakker werd. vanavond had ik natuurlijk bij Mew geslapen dus was het niet nodig om mijn bed op te maken. Dit was erg fijn want dat scheelde me weer een beetje tijd. ik had het bed van Mew altijd zo opgemaakt omdat ze een stuk kleiner was was haar bed altijd een stuk minder rommelig dan dat van de andere legendarische pokemon. Vooral Groundon maakte er een gewoonte van om een puinhoop van zijn kamer te maken om mij een hak te zetten. Hij wist dat ik geen eten kreeg als ik niet voor het eten klaar was met de kamers en de vloeren dus probeerde hij het me zo moeilijk als mogelijk te maken. Ik probeerde zo snel en zo goed mogelijk mijn werk te doen, ik wist dat als er ook maar een ding verkeerd zou liggen ik de volle laag zou krijgen.

Nadat ik klaar was met alle kamers begon ik de vloeren en de trappen te boenen. Ze waren niet overdreven vies, Palkia was dus nog niet terug van haar werk want zei liep altijd zo door met haar vieze voeten, daarom bewaarde ik de hal voor het laatste en begon ik met de trap en de gang die naar de kamers leidde. maar zelfs al was ik nog zo snel, ik was nog niet helemaal klaar, Tegen de tijd dat het etenstijd was. Daarom maakte ik gewoon het eten klaar voor de andere en ging zelf weer door met mijn werk. Mew was de enige die naar me keek met een blik van pure medelijden. Ze wist dat ik ook honger had aangezien ik alleen vanmiddag een heel klein beetje had gegeten, Maar ze wist dat ze niks kon doen, zonder mij opnieuw in moeilijkheden te brengen.

die avond was ik, zoals altijd de laatste die naar zijn bed ging. Palkia had inderdaad haar voeten weer extra in de modder gedoopt en had vandaag zelfs, onder aanmoediging van de andere, een extra rondje gemaakt door de hall zodat ik weer helemaal overnieuw kon beginnen. Natuurlijk kon ik er niks van zeggen want dan had ik mezelf weer in de nesten gewerkt, maar het Irriteerde me mateloos dat, behalve mew, niemand me durfde te beschermen. Zelfs mijn eigen tweelingzus nam het niet voor me op! dat verwende kreng zag me net zo lief sterven van de honger net als al die andere... Maar ik krijg ze nog wel! ooit op een dag zullen ze allemaal voor me buigen! met die gedachten in mijn hoofd viel ik uiteindelijk in slaap...


	3. Chapter 3: mew de verrader

Hoofdstuk 3: Mew de verrader

**Darkrai's POV **

de volgende weken gingen verder als altijd. Ik werd door alle legendarische pokemon genegeerd, behalve door Mew natuurlijk. Maar zelfs met alleen Mew aan mijn kant kon ik weinig doen. Toch hield ik mijn droom vast. Maar ook deze droom werd op een dag vreed aangepakt. Ik was zoals gewoonlijk de gangen naar de slaapkamers aan het boenen in afwachting van de terugkeer van hare modderigheid, Palkia, toen ik ineens de stem van Mew hoorde praten. Ik weet wel dat het niet goed is om de luistervink te spelen, maar ik kon het gewoon niet laten.

"Echt waar Mew, waarom help je die freak?"

Vroeg de stem van Azelf.

"Omdat hij helemaal niet zo eng en gevaarlijk is als iedereen denkt! hij is heel erg Yeey! om mee te spelen enz"

Ik kon Mew niet zien maar ik wist dat ze een ronde in de lucht draaide als ze Yeey riep, dat deed ze namelijk altijd.

"Mew, Ik hou van je, niet als een broer, maar als meer dan dat... daarom wil ik niet dat je nog met die freak omgaat"

Ik keek nu iets meer om het hoekje en zag de schaduw van Mew tegen die van azelf leunen. Ik voelde de tranen van verraad in mijn ogen. Ik sloot ze en rende blindelings de andere kant op.

**NORMAAL POV**

Hierdoor zag darkrai niet dat Azelf en groundon vanuit de kamer met een grijns naar hem keken.

"zo, dat zal die freak wel afleren om Mew te beheksen!"

Azelf keek met een smal glimlachje naar groundon, hij had hiermee akoord gegaan om Darkrai een lesje te leren, maar hij had niet verwacht dat hij zo zo reageren. een simpel moment wou hij achter Darkrai aan gaan en zeggen dat het allemaal een truc was en dat hij er nu al spijt van had, maar dan zou iedereen hem straks ook haten! Dit was ook waarom hij dit niet deed wat juist was en gewoon doorging met zijn dagelijkse werk.

**Darkrai's POV **

ik zat in een hoekje te huilen toen Mew ineens naar me toe kwam. Ik keek haar aan met een neidige blik toen ze naar me toe kwam alsof er net niks gebeurd was.

"Hee wat is er aan de hand darky?"

vroeg ze vriendelijk terwijl ze haar hand op de mijne lag. Ik trok mijn hand bot weg en keek de andere kant op

"alsof jij dat niet weet"

zei is neidig. Mew keek me schuin aan alsof ze werkelijk niet wist wat er ineens met mij aan de hand was. Maar ze was er zelf bij zonet. Ik heb haar schaduw toch gezien in de kamer van Azelf die... ik rilde toen ik haar schaduw weer tegen die van Azelf zag leunen.

"Ik was net de hele tijd aan het spelen met Many, ik snap echt niet wat je bedoeld?"

zei ze toen ik haar vertelde wat ik zonet had gezien. Ik keek haar nu echt kwaad aan. Het was **EEN** ding dat ze heeft staan zoenen met Azelf, maar het is een heel ander ding dat ze er ook nog over staat te liegen!

"Darky, ik zou je nooit zo kwetsen, ik hou echt van je"

weer die hand op de mijne, heel even wilde ik haar echt geloven, maar ik had het toch zelf gezien. Zonder nog verder iets te zeggen stond ik op en liep ik weg. Ik zag nu dat ik zelfs Mew niet kon vertrouwen!

"stom! stom stom en nog eens **STOM** dat ik ooit dacht dat ze me echt mocht! ze bespeelde me alleen maar, zodat ze me achteraf nog meer kon kwetsen!"

Ik stormde de Hall of Origen uit zonder op te letten of Arceus me wel permissie gaf om weg te gaan. Ik rende en rende tot ik niet meer kon. In een grot ver weg van Mr. Coronet waarvandaan je in de hall of Origen kon komen ging ik pas echt zitten huilen. Ik haatte het dat niemand eens gewoon tegen me kon doen! waarom deden ze net alsof hij zo anders was dan de rest?

"Als ik een wereld voor mezelf had zoals Palkia en Dialga, dan zou iedereen me aardig vinden en me niet zo pesten!"

Mompelde ik terwijl ik de tranen uit mij ogen veegde. ineens herinnerde ik me de droom die ik heb heb gehad een paar dagen geleden. Als ik nu eens...

het idee van een wereld waar iedereen gewoon aaridg tegen me was en niet de hele tijd zo op me liep te fitten riep me nu meer dan ooit. Maar het idee dat ik dan zoiets monsterachtigs moest doen als Temporal tower saboteren deed mijn maag nog steeds omkeren van angst.

_"Dialga vermoord me als hij er ooit achter komt dat ik het was die dat heeft gedaan met Temporal tower" _

dacht ik terwijl ik met een stokje op de grond begon te tekenen. in het begin wilde het me niet goed lukken om iets te bedenken, het enige waar ik aan kon denken waren die woorden van Mew_. "Darky, ik zou je nooit zo kwetsen, ik hou echt van je" _De tranen rolde over mijn wangen terwijl ik me dat herinnerde. _"hoe kan je dat zeggen als je hart eigenlijk al toebehoord aan die kleine blauwe gemene..." _ik maakte mijn gedachte niet af want ik hoorde iets bij de ingang van de grot.

"Hoorde jij hier ook iets?" vroeg de mannenlijke stem. "ja ik hoorde snikken" vroeg de vrouwelijke stem.

"laten we maar eens gaan kijken" zei de mannelijke stem. Ik keek op met een schok, zo snel als ik kon wiste ik mijn tekening uit en ging ik tegen de achterste want staan. Ik kon wel door de muur gaan en vluchten, maar ik was wel benieuwt wie dit waren en hoe ze zouden reageren als ze me zouden zien. Toen ze binnen kwamen zag ik meteen dat het geen andere legendarische pokemon waren die naar me op zoek waren maar een familie Ursaring. De vrouw keek me aan met een geschrokken blik. Ineens begon de man te grommen.

"wat doe jij hier monster!"

Ik keek hem verbaast aan nu. Ik zag er misschien een beetje anders uit dan de andere pokemon, maar ik was toch zeker geen monster.

"ik...ik zocht een schuilplaats...ik...ik doe niemand wat"

De blik van de vrouw verzachte nu een beetje. waarschijnlijk nam haar moederinstinct nam het nu waarschijnlijk van haar over.'liefje, misschien kan hij..."begon ze, maar de man liep naar me toe met een opgeheven klauw. "weg hier jij monster!" gromde hij dreigend. Ik liet me dit niet nog eens zeggen en verdween door de muur. Hierna rende ik zo snel als ik kon naar een ander deel van het bos waar ik wist dat er oom nog een grot was. Misschien was deze wel leeg en kon ik daar rustig slapen. Maar waar ik ook ging overal werd ik weggejaagd en gepest met mijn uiterlijk. Uiteindelijk vond ik een leegstaand eiland. Ik vloog zo snel als ik kon de grot in, het was al laat en het was al aardedonker. Doodmoe van de hele dag rennen ging ik liggen en viel ik al snel in een diepe slaap

-darkrai's droom-

een pokemon met een zwarte pels en rode haren boog voor me neer en liet me een vreemd uitziende bes zien. "ik heb deze laatste speciaal voor u gestolen, meester Darkrai" zei de pokemon die ik niet herkende, Mijn andere zelf glimlachte vals en nam de bes van mij over. Dat is geweldig Zoroak, heb je veel moeite doen om deze ene bes te pakken te krijgen?" vroeg mijn andere zelf terwijl hij de best uitvoering bestudeerde. "Nee meester, er waren wat opstandelingen die probeerde me tegen te houden maar ik heb simpelweg hun huizen in brand gestoken zodat ik weg kon komen" zei de zoroak met een valse grijns op zijn lippen. "dat is heel mooi Zoroak, hier is je beloning voor je loyaliteit" met deze woorden haalde mijn andere zelf een bundeltje geld uit zij n zak en gaf dat aan hem. De zoroak glimlachte tevreden toen hij de inhoud zag.

Op het moment dat Zoroak weg wilde gaan kwam een shiny Rhyperior binnen. hij boog eerst voor me voordat hij naderbij kwam, "Heer, bericht komt net binnen dat een team van het PIT erin is geslaagd 4 van de 5 nodige time gears te vinden" de zoroak keek nu op met een angstige blik in zijn ogen. "HOE KAN DAT! HEEFT DIE ONBENUL VAN EEN DUSKNOIR HEN NIET OM ZEEP KUNNEN HELPEN BIJ DE EERSTE!" bulderde de andere ik. De 2 overige pokemon bogen nu van angst. Ze moesten wel heel goed weten wat er zou gebeuren als ik kwaad was dat ze zo reageerde. "ze...ze wisten elke keer te ontsnappen heer, de partner is een grovyle en een taaie ook! het meisje met de dimensional scream had een paar keer bijna opgegeven en elke keer wist hij haar weer aan te moedigen door te zetten, zelfs al weten ze wat er met hen zal gebeurden als ze de verlamming van de tijd zullen stoppen!"

Mijn andere zelf stond nu op en maakte zich groot en angstaanjagend als teken dat hij helemaal niet tevreden was. Rhyperior kromp helemaal ineen zo bang was hij. Dit was voor mij best een lollig gezicht, een van de grootste en sterkste pokemon die er is is bang voor een onderdeurtje dat altijd is uitgemaakt voor een lelijk mormel. Als hij zou willen zou Rhyperior me in een klap uit kunnen schakelen, en toch lag hij hier te trillen als een bange baby

"ik moet Primal Dialga maar eens vragen een andere handlanger te nemen, deze heeft volgens mij stront in zijn ogen" er klonk wat nerveus gegrinnik, zelfs al was dat grapje helemaal niet lollig ze lachte omdat ze bang waren voor wat er zou gebeuren als ze dat niet deden.

Ik stond nu op en liep naar de deur nu. "waar zijn deze zogenaamde helden nu?" vroeg ik terwijl ik Rhyperior voorbijliep. "Ze zijn nu halverwege Dusk forest heer, ik vermoed dat ze zullen proberen om met behulp van Celebi naar het verleden te reizen. Ik keek hem tevreden aan en streek hem over zijn gezicht. "nog een vraag, mijn beste, hoe kan het...dat ze weten dat ze de time geard nodig hebben om de verlamming van de tijd te stoppen?" De Rhyperior keek me aan met grote ogen nu. Hij wist dat hij nu wel de waarheid moest zeggen, anders zou het niet goed voor hem aflopen.

"U aartsrivaal M heeft het hen verteld heer, hij wil net zo graag als alle andere dat de verlamming van de wereld word gestopt" Ik zag dat de ogen van mij andere zelf nu groot werden van verbazing. Ik snapte niet helemaal wie deze mysterieuze M wel moest zijn, er waren een heleboel pokemon wiens naam met een...plot sloeg de waarheid me keihard op me gezicht, Mew! Mew moet deze zogenaamde helden hebben verteld hoe ze de verlamming van de wereld kunnen stoppen! Dit werd bevestigt toen mijn andere zelf het gezicht van Rhyperior met een ruk losliet en een paar stappen extra naar de deur liep. "Zo, dus mijn vroegere vriendin Mew denkt dat ze zich met mijn toekomst kan bemoeien!" gromde ik met een gebalde klauw.

"Moeten wij met haar afrekenen heer?" Vroeg de zoroark bedeesd. Ik draaide me met een ruk om. "NEE! ik reken eerst met deze helden af! daarna zal ik HOOGSTPERSOONLIJK met mijn verleden afrekenen" zei mijn andere zelfs met een valse grijns...

-einde droom-

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** schreeuwde ik terwijl ik met een ruk opkeek. dat was een hele enge droom. Maar was het wel een droom? Misschien was dit wel een beeld uit de toekomst! de toekomst die IK zou gaan veroorzaken. Zo snel als ik kon kwam ik overeind en noteerde ik alles wat ik had gedroomd om een stuk papier dat ik achter in de grot vond. Het was wel duidelijk dat deze grot tot voor kort werd gebruikt door een andere familie want er lagen nog allerlei voorwerpen in de grot. Misschien was het wel iemand die hij zou gaan leren kennen, misschien wel van een van zijn toekomstige... Mijn gedachten werden onderbroken toen ik iemand zag staan aan het begin van de grot. Ik drukte mijn handen op mijn mond om een gil te onderdrukken. De pokemon had een zwart lichaam net als ik en rode haren die om zijn gezicht hingen, dit was de pokemon uit mijn droom...

een nieuw hoofdstuk en opnieuw een cliffhanger!

Dank je FireFlyFlies voor al je harde werk als Beta reader en Vertaler!


	4. Chapter 4: Zorro de Zorroak

hoofdstuk 4: Zorro de Zorroak

Darkrai's POV

Niet veel later zat ik naast Zorro in zijn grot. Zorro was de Zorroak die ik zojuist heb leren kennen. Ik ben per ongeluk in zijn grot gaan liggen om wat slaap te krijgen en hij heeft me daar betrapt. Maar in tegenstelling tot alle andere pokemon die ik tot nog toe heb ontmoet stuurde hij me niet weg. Hij liet me slapen en nu zaten we bij een vuur met een appel in de hand.

"Dus je bent weggelopen uit de hall of Origen zonder Arceus toestemming te vragen om te vertrekken?"

Vroeg Zorro licht verbaast. Ik denk dat niet veel legendarische pokemon ooit hebben geprobeerd weg te lopen zonder Arceus zijn permissie.

"Ja, ik weet zeker dat hij me toch niet had laten gaan"

Zei ik met een bedroefde stem. Ik weet het zeker, ik was hun slaafje, niks meer en niks minder. Daarom had ik nog nooit de kans gehad om te trainen of om me gewoon te gedragen als een jonge pokemon.

"dat is best wel stoer weet je, normaal gesproken wachten alle pokemon tot ze Arceus permissie hebben voor ze gaan"

Ik keek hem verbaast aan. Hij was niet boos op me? hij zei me ook niet om terug te gaan omdat ik anders in de problemen zou komen?

"Maar, denk je niet dat ik moeilijkheden zal krijgen als ik niet terug ga?"

Vroeg ik een beetje onzeker. Ik wist niet waarom Zorro niet gemeen tegen me deed zoals alle andere legendarische pokemon, al ben ik nieteens zeker of hij wel een legendarische pokemon is, in ieder geval wist ik niet waarom deze ene pokemon aardig tegen me was terwijl alle andere gemeen tegen me waren.

"bedoel je niet **ALS** je ooit nog terug gaat?

Zei Zorro terwijl hij heel rustig zijn appel bestuurdeerde. Ik keek hem geschrokken aan nu. Wat bedoelde hij daar nu weer mee?

"Ik bedoel maar, je kan terug gaan en dan blijf je het slaafje van die gekken voor de rest van je leven, of je kan bij mij blijven dan wil ik je best de kneepjes van het vak leren"

hij knipoogde naar mij en ik bloosde een beetje. Ik wist best wat hij daarmee bedoelde. Ik had al de tijd dat ik met de andere legendarische pokemon heb gewoont heb ik nooit de kans gehad om te leren hoe ik mezelf moest verdedigen. 

Als ik dat al had gekunt dan weet ik zeker dat ik de andere legendarische pokemon had aangekunt elke keer als ze me aanvielen omdat ik iets niet goed had gedaan...vooral die ene laatste keer...Ik huiverde bij de herinnering aan die aanval, het gevoel dat ik niet sterk genoeg was om ze aan te kunnen en daarna zijn eerste ervaring met de emotie liefde...het gevoel dat me uiteinderlijk had verraden!

"Ik moet in ieder geval naar Appel woods om nieuwe appels te gaan halen"

Zei hij terwijl hij opstond en naar de ingang van de grot liep.

"Ik kan je trainen als je met me mee gaat, de keuze is aan jou"

En met deze woorden liep Zorro de grot uit onderweg naar de appelwoods...

Ik keek heel even naar de achterwand van de grot. De keuze was voor het eerst aan mij...Als ik nu besloot met Zorro mee te gaan dan kon ik over mijn krachten leren... Of ik kon terug gaan naar de Hall of Origen en weer het ongewenste monster worden.

_"__Darky, ik zou je nooit zo kwetsen, ik hou echt van je"_

Ben ik echt zo blind geweest om ooit te geloven dat ze van me hield? Of sprak ze de waarheid en was dit allemaal een truc van een paar van de andere om me gek te maken? Het was wel waar dat ik alleen haar schaduw heb gezien, niet haarzelf... maar was het dan waar wat ze zei?

_"Ik was net de hele tijd aan het spelen met Many, ik snap echt niet wat je bedoeld?"_

_"Had ik niet eerst moeten navragen aan Manaphy of dat waar was" _ schoot er ineens door mijn hoofd. Ik schudden mijn hoofd om de gedachten van me af te zetten. Ik wilde er niet meer aan denken, nee ik ging hoe dan ook niet meer terug naar het leven dat ik hiervoor leide. Met deze gedachten in mijn hoofd liep ik de grot uit en achter Zorro aan.

"Ik dacht dat je niet meer zou komen"

Grinnikte hij terwijl voor me uit liep naar de Appel woods.

"Ik...Ik was een beetje onzeker over...of ik het wel aan zou kunnen...appel woods klinkt niet als een beginners dungeon en dit is de allereerste keer dat ik...dat ik een dungeon in ga"

Ik bloosde een beetje want in mijn oren klonk dit een beetje dom. Ik was een legendarische pokemon die al best wel oud was, en toch was dit de allereerste keer dat ik zou gaan vechten in een mystery dungeon...

"Appel woods is inderdaad een level 5 dungeon, dat is dus al behoorlijk sterk"

Zei Zorro terwijl hij de weg wees naar de dungeon. Ik keek om me heen om te zien of ik hier niet al eens ben geweest. Ik weet het ik ben nog nooit een mystery dungeon geweest, dus je vraagt je vast af waarom ik op zoek ben naar bekende plekken, wel, ik moet de mystery dungeons dan wel niet in, ik ging wel vaak wandelen en dan kwam ik wel eens langs ingangen van mystery dungeons. dat is waarom ik nu op zoek ben naar bekende plekken.

Zorro leek ook in de gaten te hebben dat ik mijn omgeving in me opnam want hij glimlachte ineens naar me.

"ben je hier al eens vaker geweest?"

Ik keek op toen ik hem die vraag hoorde stellen. Wist hij dat ik hier wel eens ben geweest? Heb ik hem misschien al vaker gezien of aangevoelt zonder het te beseffen?

"Nee, ik herken het hier niet"

Deze plek kwam me niet bekend voor. Ik was dus duidelijk een heel eind weg van want het bos rondom Mr. Coronet kende ik al op mijn duimpje.

"Je zit hier dan ook meer in de richting van de Hoenn regio, ver weg van Mr. Coronet en de Hall of Origen"

Zei Zorro met een vals lachje. Ik keek hem verbaast aan, wat bedoelde hij daar nu weer mee?

**Zorro's POV **

"hebben ze je nooit verteld dat er een aantal verschillende regio's zijn?"

Vroeg ik met gefronste wenbrauwen. Dit was het raarste dat ik ooit had gehoord. Deze pokemon wist helemaal niks van deze wereld. Hadden de andere legendarische pokemon hem nooit wat geleerd? en wat heeft hij dan gedaan al die tijd.

Darkrai ziet eruit als een jongere legendarische pokemon, ik schat niet ouder dan 500 jaar oud, en dat is jong vergeleken met Arceus,Palkia, Dialga,Giratina, Kyorgre,Razayga groundon en Uxie, Mesperit en Azelf die waren er al sinds het begin der tijden zijn en dus waarschijnlijk al meer dan 2013 jaar oud zijn.

In ieder geval hij is dus nog een jonkie, dat betekend dat hij nog niet alles weet, maar meestal begint Arceus ze van alles te leren als ze de leeftijd van 100 berijkt hebben, zodat ze klaar zijn om hun taak uit te voeren...

"nee, Arceus heeft nooit de moeite genomen me te leren wat ik moet weten"

Ik keek hem nu verbaast aan. Arceus heeft hem nooit de belangrijke dingen verteld?

"waarom dat dan niet?"

Kon ik nog net uitbrengen. Het deed me pijn te weten dat hij niet eens de belangrijke dingen van het onderzoeken wist.

"Arceus wilde mij er nooit bij hebben, alleen mijn tegenpool Cresellia de schijnheillige wou hij hebben, daarom behandeld hij me als afval en heb ik nooit de kans gehad om te leren vechten"

Gaf hij toe met een gebogen hoofd. Ik pakte heel voorzichtig zijn hand. Hij keek me aan met een geschrokken blik in zijn ogen. Hij was er duidelijk niet aan gewend dat andere pokemon aardig voor hem waren.

"Vergeet wat Arceus je heeft geleerd, dat ligt nu allemaal achter je, ik ga je leren hoe je kan vechten en alles wat je voor de rest wil weten"

Ik schrok een beetje van mijn eigen woorden. Vergeet Arceus lessen, dat was iets wat je niet zomaar zei tegen een andere legendarische pokemon. Arceus was onze vader! De gene die ons had gemaakt! Het was heel raar om zoiets te zeggen zonder je rot te voelen. Maar ik wist dat het het beste was voor Darkrai als hij gewoon vergat dat Arceus zijn vader en zijn baas was. Anders zou hij nooit gelukkig kunnen worden.

We stonden ondertussen voor de ingang van de Appel woods dungeon. Darkrai keek me nog heel even geschrokken aan. Mijn laatste woorden hadden volgens mij een diepe indruk op hem gemaakt.

"ben je er klaar voor Darkrai?"

Vroeg ik met een grijns. Darkrai keek een beetje geschrokken op, waarschijnlijk was hij diep in gedachten geweest. Hij knikte en samen gingen we de Dungeon in.

dat was alweer het volgende hoofdstuk. Het blijkt dus dat Arceus Darkrai nog nooit heeft laten vechten uit angst dat de kleine zich zou verdedigen tegen de andere.

Darkrai: dat verklaard waarom ik niet in staat was om mewtwo en de andere van me af te slaan de laatste keer

Ik: Inderdaad Darkrai, Maar Zorro kan je nu in iedergeval goed leren vechten.

Zorro: dat is zo, je leerd het van de beste vechter van de Unova regio

Ik: niet zo poggen Zorro! we zien wel of dat waar is in het volgende hoofdstuk!

Mew: **REVIEUW! REVIEUW! REVIEUW! BIJNA NET ZO LEUK ALS CANDYYYY! **-maakt een paar salto's van vreugde-

Darkrai-legt zijn handen op zijn oren- **REVIEUW MENSEN! ALSJEBLIEFT VOOR IK GEK WORD VAN MEW! **

IK: REVIEUW!

met dank aan FireFlyFlies voor beta readen en Vertalen


End file.
